One Day at a Time
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: There were heated glances she wanted to throw his way, the wicked grin of seduction. A promise for later. All of it was wasted on empty space. Stored away in the forefront her mind, until this heated moment.
1. Sunday

_**Sunday Morning**_

She toed her heels off, slowly and deliberately as she felt the cool air wrap around her feet before they touched down on the hardwood floors. They slid just a little, as she sighed in relief, bending and rubbing the side of one foot before leaning back against the door, clicking it shut.

A little shiver ran up her spine, that relief that spread through her, pooling in the wake of her heart, and pumping through the rest of her body. It warmed her, to know that when she padded along the floor, the coolness sticking to her skin and evaporating with the heaviness of the day, that she could slip into the covers if she wanted to, and not wake up till Monday.

Despite how tired she felt, she knew, for a fact, as she pushed the door open, the hinges creaking slightly before the doorknob hit the opposite wall, that she would not be doing a whole lot of sleeping.

A whole lot of something else... for sure.

In the darkness of the bedroom, he was all she could see. His handsome features set peacefully as he slept, and if she left him alone...he'd probably stay that way till she had to leave again.

But it was Sunday morning...right... now. As she checked her watch, the tiny minute hand falling over the 12. They had all day... to do whatever. Maybe even read, or watch tv. Eat just so fuel themselves, because she was going to get as much as him as possible, before life got in the way, and work and justice called her back.

And in the meantime, as she slipped out of her work pants, the fabric rising goosebumps along her thighs and legs until they laid in a heap, Kate was going to steal some of his covers.

Share some skin.

_All_ her skin.

Unbuttoning her blouse, and letting that too, slip to the floor, Kate walked till her knees hit the edge of the mattress, his sleeping form pushed over on one side, as if he had been waiting for her. She grinned, her smile spreading wide across her face, a swelling of pure love rippling in her heart. She let it spill through her fingers when she lifted her leg, her knee sinking deep into the bed as she leaned over towards him, and trailed her finger over his arm.

He barely moved, not even the slightest of hitches in his breathing, not even when she made a small sound in amusement at the sight of one foot sticking out of the covers. His hand slipped from where it rested on his chest when she left his side, walking around until she came to the foot of the bed.

Kate wrapped her hand around his foot, and he jumped, just a little in his sleep, smacking his lips and inhaling with a snort through his nose as he turned his head to one side. She pressed her tongue through her teeth, another shiver running through her, settling in the pit of her stomach like simmering heat.

Lifting his foot, she untangled the sheet from around his ankle, and it fluttered down slowly to rest back over him. But her skin was heating up, the sight of his naked chest in the darkness of his bedroom, knowing he was fully naked in the bed, flickered into a full flame.

Dancing through her veins, calling her to him.

Her twin flame.

Kate brought the sheet up again, all the way with both hands clutching at the material, until she could see straight through to his chin, his mouth slightly agape as he slept oblivious. She smirked, laving her tongue along her lips before ducking under the sheet, once again sinking into the mattress, knees on either sides of his legs.

The sheet floated down around her, cocooning her in the warmth it provided, and the heat radiating off his naked form. She rose with it, her clip in her hair catching at the fabric as she slowly crawled up his body, not touching him aside from the light touch of her inner thighs on the outside of his legs.

And then she emerged, the chill of the room licking at her flushed cheeks as she supported herself over him. Arms on either side of his head, she looked down at him, his breath ghosting across her skin as her hand rose, realising her hair from the clip.

It fell in waves around her face, covering them both. He wrinkled his nose, taking in a deep breath, and then his eyes fluttered open. As if the scent of her had drawn him from the depths of slumber.

He looked right into her darkening green eyes, flicking down to her hair, as his hand came up, rubbing the soft caramel strands between his thumb and index finger, before laying his palm on her shoulder.

"Hi." Castle said, voice deep and sexy. Dripping with sleep and growing arousal as he thumbed the strap of her bra, and started pulling it down her shoulder.

"Hi." She replied, all sparkling eyes and smiling teeth.

Kate leaned in, her nose rubbing along his until she could feel, _taste_his breath across her lips. And when she felt the hook of her bra come loose, the slight change in temperature as he dropped it onto the floor the sheet once again resting over them, fitting in the delicious curves of her back and shoulders, she captured his lips.

She missed them.

Busy day running down leads, his chair empty by her desk. Him stuck here writing before his deadline. And she had saved herself, for this moment. All the heated glances she wanted to throw his way, the wicked grin of seduction.

A promise for later.

All of it was wasted on empty space. Stored away in the forefront her mind, until this heated moment.

And she wanted to get closer.

She _had _to..

Feel every inch of herself smooth against every last inch of him. And she rose up just a bit higher, his mouth chasing hers as she let go of his lips with a small suck, throwing her hair back over her shoulder, and reaching down between them.

He was ready for her, in every way. His skin scorching against her hand as she brushed past him, the back of her hand coasting along his chest, down until she was met with his growing anticipation.

Kate's eyes darkened, pools of liquid emerald, swirling with molten chocolate. Seering to the touch, pouring out of her narrowed eyes as she took in the sight of him. She felt him gasp, when she flicked her thumb over the tip of him briefing, before hooking her finger in the hem of her underwear, and pulled them gracefully off.

She slowly fell down to him, her now bare chest pressing into his as she swept her tongue languidly along his, capturing the groan that rumbled into her mouth when her hips connected with his, his growl vibrating along every nerve in her body.

He felt so good, so warm beneath her, like salvation wrapped in a sheet, shrouded in unforgettable cover, tasting like forbidden fruit, touching in deep rising passion and loving solely for her.

Castle was her prism, sending her love back out at her in amazing, vivid colors. A kaleidoscope of ever changing, beautiful mixtures of emotions. All new, and yet familiar, lasting, longing all in the mere touch of his hand. The slide of his mouth along hers, the arch of her back as he dives into her, drowning the the waves of her never ending bliss.

She pressed her hands firmly into his shoulders when he rose up to meet her. Fast, almost hurried. And she made a tisk sound, the corner of her mouth rising upwards as she gave him a sexy, scolding look before changing gears.

She wanted it slow.

Lasting... that ease of boiling build up, and the steady, bursting descent into sated oblivion.

It was all about the pace. A nice long ride, taking in everything. The way he looked at her, to the way he touched her, let her take the wheel...him, into her hands and do what she wanted.

Explore the roads not yet taken, and double back to the ones they already knew so well.

And with a unbelievably slow rock of her hips, she took his face in her hands, lips hovering over his, and murmured, "I'm driving."


	2. Monday

**A/N: **Formerly known as _Sunday Morning_...I decided to write a oneshot for every day of the week.

_**Manic Monday**_

Her movements were hurried, frantic and maybe just a tad bit rough. Her nails digging into his shoulders as she fought with him, tongues dueling in a battle she was determined to win.

"Kate!" Castle yelped when she nipped him, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He growled, pressing her back against the refrigerator, the cold metal sending chills through her as her bare back connected with it.

Magnets slipped off, knocked by her elbow as she dragged his face down to hers, banging it against the door, papers scattering at their feet. Bottles clinked against each other, wobbling on the shelves inside the humming fridge when he stepped into her, hoisting her up on his thigh as he pressed it between her legs.

Kate fell onto his thigh, riding it as she held tight to him, tasting every last inch of his mouth, as his hands roamed every part of her he could reach. She met him with every sooth of his hand, caress of his fingers with fervor, deep strokes of her tongue, clawing of her nails like a punishment.

Punishing him for...being _him _in the workplace... which wasn't really fair but... damnit!

He was so hot when he helped her solve things...

Kate wanted to jump him right there in the precinct. Run to him when she stepped out of the elevator as he came out of the break room. Both had been sidestepping other people as they went towards each other, a rush of theories and finished sentences until they were nose to nose.

"I know who the killer is!" They had said at the exact same time.

It was hot.

Steamy, heated breaths mingled in the air thick with arousal and it was purely carnal. His eyes had darkened significantly in a matter of seconds. Obviously feeling the raw desire rising in him.

Hunger taking him over like a beast.

He licked his lips as if he wanted to take a bite out of her...his tongue sweeping away the saliva, mouth dripping like acid that would surely burn her skin.

She _wanted_ it to.

Kate didn't care if he scorched every inch of her flesh, she just wanted to drag him into a supply closet, and have her way with him, or him her. At that point it didn't really matter as long as he was touching her.

But they weren't at his loft, or her apartment.

They were in the middle of the bullpen. And Ryan and Esposito were staring at them.

And they had leads.

A witness waiting to talk with them... a suspect in interrogation two. Kate had sucked in the air between them, tasting him on her tongue as she licked her lips, and walked away to see the witness.

Hours... it had been hours in a space that felt smaller and smaller by the second. And she had been getting over heated, threatening looks from him when she tried to loosen her shirt, unbuttoned one innocent button.

And why! Did he have to wear jeans today?

"This." Kate said, cupping him through those damn jeans and pushing him back into the counter behind him. "is..." Her voice was throaty, dangerous... misleading. Her mouth open, teeth bared as she hovered over his mouth, eyes on his lips.

"A long time coming?" He asked with a grin, although his eyes were nearly popping out of his head when she let out a laugh, and squeezed him.

She laughed again, "A demon." She growled, nipping at his lips, and stroking him through his pants.

His eyes grew wider and he pressed into her, "A sex demon?" He asked, his voice low, hopeful as she stared at his mouth.

Kate removed her hand from him, nimble fingers at his belt as her eyes connected with his. She caught him. He was trapped, as she tilted her head to one side, a hum vibrating across those already swollen lips before they parted.

"I thought _I _was your sex demon." She said, just as he felt his pants slide down his legs and heard his belt clang on the floor with his boxers.

Castle could only nod, as she stepped back from him, flexing her shoulders as she undid her own pants, those too hitting the floor before she stepped out of them.

Kate, stalked towards him, like a black panther stalking her prey, and his eyes fell to her hand, toying with the black hem of her underwear, legs brushing as she cross the small distance between them. Her sexy lace had been discarded when his eyes locked on her other hand as it traveled up her body.

Flitting along the muscles of her stomach, and up between her breasts, before pushing into her hair.

Her eyes had darkened into pure dark chocolate, slanted and feral, _animal,_as she pushed at his navel with two fingers, his muscles contracting at her touch, skin burning beneath the pads of her fingertips. Kate's eyes never left his as her hand snaked up his chest, his shirt having been torn off somewhere between the counter where Castle was now, and the fridge when he went to make them dinner.

And just like before, Kate was _not _having any more delays. With her hand curled around his neck for leverage, Kate lifted her leg, smoothing up the side of his until it hooked in the back of his knee.

He was forced into her, all of him, flush against all of her, and she climbed him like a cat, up until she wrapped her other arm around his neck, nails digging into his shoulders as she held herself up, and hovered.

Castle's ass fell back into the counter, cabinet doors thumping loudly in the kitchen as he stepped farther back into them, pushed by the weight of her.

His hands fell to her face, bringing her lips to his before he ran his fingers down her sides. And when he got to her waist, he squeezed, her hot flesh fevered in the palms of his hands before slipping one to her ass, gripping and lifting her.

With the weight of her in his hands, he turned them, dropping her onto the counter. Kate gasped, her tongue gliding past his, filling his mouth as Castle groaned. His hand dropping to her waists, thumb pressing into her ribs as she shivered, pleasant sparks shooting through her entire body as she felt him part her lips.

He lifted his head, peppering kisses along her shoulder, collarbone, neck until he got to her face, taking it in either hand and staring right into her, as he slowly entered her. She was slick, warm and inviting, and he pushed into her wet seeking body, her eyes closing as her mouth parted on a high pitched sigh.

Kate quivered all around him, having been anxious and wild with the need for this, for him. And she attacked his mouth. Her fingers were frantic, digging and roaming his back and shoulders, legs curled tightly around him ankles locked, tugging him in, pulling him deeper.

And then she was lifted, another gasp falling from her mouth followed by a moan as she sunk down on him, until her back hit the fridge once more. Kate hardly felt the cold metal as she was forced back into it, her entire body overtaken by a delicious sickness.

Sick with need, want... an untamable desire.

Her temperature was rising, skin glistening with sweat, sliding against him, absorbing his very essence. She licked at it, tasting and nipping at his jaw, until she got to his pulse, sucking as it beat against her tongue.

She could feel her own body pulsing with his. Her heart beating against her chest, as her skin throbbed around him. Letting her back rest against the door of the fridge, the hum of it vibrating against her already thrumming body, Kate reached up behind her, and latched onto the top of the fridge.

Fingers curling over the hard, cold edge of metal to pull herself up, her movement eased her away from him and he groaned in protest. A slow, agonizing rise of wet heat as she momentarily left him. Castle kneaded her ass, fingers pressing into her naked flesh, opening and closing over the muscle as his other hand coasted up her side, finding her breast which he took into his palm.

And when she sunk back down, her head falling back with a soft bang, his hands clenched, and they both moaned into the otherwise silent kitchen. His mouth fell over her, muffling his own groan as she rose again, her other hand feeding into his hair as she found a pace. And he met her with equal rhythm, pushing up as she slid down, her arm shaking as she held onto the top of the fridge, ass thudding into it with every one of his thrusts.

She could _feel _it.

That spark, a splash of liquid venom, coursing through her veins like hellfire. Scorching every last nerve in her body until it reached the pinnacle of intensity, before she gave in to the pounding force of his body driving into her, rippling through her muscles.

He was pulsing within her, sending her farther over the edge as their bodies undulated, colliding in a catastrophic undeniable, culmination of raw energy.

They were synced, his body her reactant as their natural chemistry drove them faster, picking up the pace. The friction of their naked bodies igniting sparks as they came together in manic unison.

Kate let her hand slip down from the top of the fridge, her sweaty palm leaving a trail as it slid down. She was panting, his head having fallen to her neck, his overheated flesh pressing into her collar bone, and she grinned, completely taken by the feel of him still buried within her.

With her chest heaving, hands still shaking from her release, Castle's knees started to buckle, and he pushed her forcefully back into the fridge.

Kate laughed.

The sound bubbling up, fluttering from her lips in an exhaled gasp as their bodies collided with each others on impact. And when the rumbling, crackling of the ice started shuddering against her back, echoing into the kitchen above their shallow breaths, Kate's face spread into a wicked grin.

And when a perfect cube rattled into the ice tray, Kate's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, and her teeth bit down on her lip. "Now," She panted wrapping her fingers around cube the ice sticking to her damp skin. "You get to see what I do with ice cubes."


	3. Tuesday

_**Temptation Tuesday**_

Kate sat at her desk, a cup of coffee in one hand, tapping her pen on her lip with the other. The tap tap tap of the pen along her lips did nothing to distract her, nor the sounds of the bullpen, or Ryan and Esposito chatting animatedly in the break room.

She was too focused on _him_.

The way he smelled, the rise and fall of his chest while he breathed... Even his fingers as he tapped away at his phone. Looking at him now, her body fighting against her mind to keep it secret, all she could think about was the way his skin smelled under her nose. Her chin resting on his chest, breathing him in, feeling him inhale beneath her, and blow the sweet hot air across her face.

Kate could feel it all over, in the phantom touch of his lips, pressed into her neck, her mouth, locked in the seal of his kisses.

She knew what his hands felt like as they danced across her naked back. The pads of his fingers mapping out every inch of her flesh, writing his own stories into the dips and curves of muscles, bones, etching the words into her skin like a love story.

Sophia was wrong...

They didn't lose the longing. In fact it manifested. It was proof enough now, as she sat here.. knowing exactly what it felt like to have him touch her. To feel him under her own hands. To let herself be with him completely.

Rise and fall with him, be guided and loved by him.

She knew what if felt like to feel alive again.

It was torture, having to sit here, knowing exactly what is was like. Feeling that resin of lust, need and love seeping through her pores, and not be able to reach out and do something about it.

If he was thinking the same thing, he gave no indication. But he always surprised her that way. Harbored it like she did, and then completely overtake her the minute they stepped in the door. Or even after, or in the middle of the hallway... going up the stairs, leaning on the pillar in the dining room... Anywhere she was, when he decided to pounce on her.

And now she watched him more observantly. Searching for a tell over the elephants, the lines of their backs in the foreground, and him the expanse of their horizon.

Castle's face was calm, relaxed even, as he sat in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. He was making dinner reservations, every now and then his hand would reach out blindly for his own cup of coffee. And her eyes fell to his mouth, how he puckered it before the rim rested on his bottom lip, and then the liquid tipped in flowing over his tongue, filling his mouth.

She could taste it on her tongue, mixed with his own unique taste, and she resisted the urge to lick her own lips. Moan when his tongue darted out to catch the coffee threatening to dribble into his growing stubble.

Mmm stubble.

Sexy.

So sexy and she couldn't do anything about it.

And she didn't think they'd make their reservation. Not because of the fire rekindling in the pit of her stomach, that raw, have to have it, have _him_, ache between her legs.

But they were waiting on ballistics. Knowing full well they had their killer, but of course evidence had to be the loudest logical voice.

She wanted to shuck the logic and put more pleasurable use to her time. And she sighed, the frustrated air tickling her lips, head falling into her hand as she continued to stare at his jaw.

He should have shaved.

She can still feel the rough hairs against her palm. A tingling in her fingers from when she caressed his face this morning. Soft slow kisses over a bristling rough surface. She'd give anything to be able to feel it again, tangible and...

"Coffee's cold." She suddenly said, pushing her chair back, startling him as she stood up.

But he caught the mischievousness twitching at the corner of her mouth, trying to break free and wreak havoc on his mind, rush the blood further south and making the ache he'd been hiding that much more unbearable.

Castle reached out, and curled his fingers over hers and her still very hot cup of coffee. It was a staredown. One he knew he wasn't going to win.

Her lip was dragged into her mouth by her teeth, and he thought she was about to give in... and maybe she was, as she walked around her desk, hand still on the mug, trapped beneath his, and leaned in, whispering, purring into his ear like the sex kitten she was, and he nearly died right there.

"I need you." She said, the plump flesh of her lips brushing the shell of his ear, and a shiver ran through him on contact, straight down, down until he almost banged into her, jumping out of his chair.

She smirked, a slight shake of her head as she pushed him down. Forcing his back into the chair as his feet slid on the floor.

Kate wanted him to wait.

Be discreet...and then she left him, an extra tempting sway of her hips.

Thing was...

He didn't know where she was going, and when she disappeared around the corner, he also didn't know who long he should wait, where to find her. After a minute.. or less. More? he wasn't entirely sure, Castle stood up from his chair, pushing his hands down his thighs as he looked around, trying to calm himself.

"Where's Beckett?" He asked passing Ryan and Espo as they sat back down at their desks with coffee.

"I think she said she needed to photocopy something. Or get new pens..." Ryan looked at Espo.

Who shrugged. "I thought it was a roll of paper towels? Spilt coffee on herself, or the desk..." He said, shaking his head and turning towards his computer. "Seemed distracted."

"Yeah..." Ryan agreed. "I think she's getting really antsy about closing this case."

Or _something. _

Castle wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut. Instead he hid his smirk behind his hand, disguised it by pushing it into his hair.

Discrete his ass...

She was all hot and bothered, and rambled nonsensical things to cover it up... He knew that, because he did it himself...She was right, she didn't know how to do _this _and it was adorable.

"I'm... going to..." He pointed off in a random direction. "Go, see if she needs help."

They both nodded to him, "Relax her would you man?" Espo asked and Castle turned around.

"She gets impatient... and..." Ryan trailed off as if she was about to show up behind Castle at any moment.

"Snippy?" Castle asked, this time a huge grin spread across his face as the Irishman looked down. "I'll be sure to..." He tried not to clear his throat. "Take her mind of it." He then said before rounding the corner.

The hallway was deserted, and he just stood there for a moment, as if trying to hear her, or see her with ex ray vision, through the few doors that were closed.. And he didn't have to look too far, as he finally took a few steps, hearing a door open behind him, and a hand reach out and yank him into a very confined space.

She was so close, pressed up against his chest, her hands finding his face, smoothing over his stubble before going ,down, down as her hot breaths gusted shallow and heavy on his face.

"_Take me_." She said in the darkness of the supply closet.

He clicked on the light, pulling the chain down as it brushed his face, the sound almost like a click of a safety. But he knew, by the look in her eyes, so raw and freeing, that he was far from safe.

She was a _loaded _gun.

Castle gulped, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. Skin prickling with his need to touch her. He pressed her back, her heels almost tripping over a stray box on the floor, but she caught herself on the shelf beside her, eyes still locked on him, a bit of surprise flashing in them before she let her back rest against the far wall.

She had made herself the target. Opening herself up for whatever he had in store for her. It excited her, seeing what he came up with, new ways to push her over. And despite how much she pouted, denied it.

Kate especially loved it. When he teased.

Which is exactly what he was doing. Moving so slowly to her, coasting his hand up her thigh, groping the inside, squeezing at the muscles, flitting over the heat waiting for him beyond the thin fabric of her black work pants.

She tried to buck into him, but his other hand held her at her waist, thumb caressing up her side as the other coasted along her right breast, fingers teasing the outer curve through the material.

Her eyes narrowed, mouth falling open as she tried once again to move into him, his touch and just... _feel_the entirety of his hands all over her.

But he was taking his time.. time that she _knew _they didn't have. And soon became annoyed, growling at him as he stepped into her, mouth hovering over hers as his hand finally came to her face. He cupped her ear, fingers digging softly in the falling tendrils of her hair.

Maybe she wanted quick before...but feeling him now, seeing the tenderness floating in the wake of his intense desire, Kate melted.

"Where do you want me to _take _you?" He asked, his voice dipping low, dangerous, as he moved farther into her, his pelvis connecting with hers.

She found herself at a loss for words. So swept up in the proximity, hearing her heart pulsing in her ears, feel it beating against her chest, against his as his own met hers beat for beat.

It didn't matter where. As long as it was with him.

"I don't care." She rasped before surging forward, and taking him.

She knew, she could never take everything he had. That he would always have more to give her.

And she was kissing him now, slow languid opened mouthed kisses, a rhythm of their lips colliding over and over in an unhurried, melodic dance. It made her forget the world, just for a fleeting delicious moment.

That is.. until he accidentally nipped at Kate's lips, biting down and causing her to take in a sharp breath. He stumbled into her, almost crushing her before bracing his hands on either side of her head.

"Shit." He yelped.

"What?" She panted back, breasts heaving against his chest.

"I heard something...I think someone is coming."

"Should be me." She mumbled. And then bit her lip when he gave her a look. "Or you..." She added, trailing off before fixing her blouse, his hand having snuck underneath, palmed at her burning flesh.

"Shh." Castle said, pressing a finger to her lips when she sighed loudly.

She glared at him, but did as she was told, straining her ears to listen. And then a sharp panic shot through her chest, footsteps, and the voices of Ryan and Esposito.

"Quick!" Castle whispered throwing himself off of her. "Climb me." He said

Kate stood up straighter, brushing at her pants. "Climb _up _you?"

"Yes!" He said as if it wasn't the most absurd request, as if she hadn't done that very thing in the kitchen last night, and had their way with each other against the fridge. He tilted his head to one side, and huffed. "Not like _That." _

Kate shook her head, rolling her eyes and stepped towards him, the chain whacking her in the eye. "What am I doing?"

"Let me lift you... you know... so it looks like I'm helping you get something on a shelf or something."

"You know." She said, even as she gave in, him bending down and cupping his hands so she could step onto them.. "This is starting to get annoying," and rose up, head banging on a box above her head. Pens spilled out and scattered all over the floor.

"Yea well." He said, cringing as he lifted her higher, "It's this... or explaining to the boys why mom and dad are making out in a supply closet."

"I'm going to ignore that comment..." She said, looking down at him. "And you forgot groping."

He grinned back at her, sliding his hand up her inner thigh, "I wasn't finished yet."

"Finish what?" The boys asked when they swung the door open.

The light from the hall poured in, and both squinted as they looked at each other and then back at Ryan and Esposito who were staring expectantly, and maybe just a little suspicious.

Castle cleared his throat. "Telling her she must not give into _temptations_." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Kate narrowed her eyes, tongue sticking between her teeth as her eyes flicked to the bulge in his pants, hidden by her as she reached for a box. "I think it was you." She said, hand brushing at the front of his jeans on the way down, clutching her prize as he nearly dropped her. "Who was giving in, wanting to steal office supplies."

"Tisk tisk." Espo said, turning around as Ryan gave Castle a disapproving shake of his head.

Kate smirked, stepping down and sliding against him when the boys walked away, mumbling the trouble Castle would be in if Gates caught him. Castle just pouted at her, walking out of the supply closet, and then turning back around.

"You coming Beckett?" He asked, watching as she kicked a stray pen back into the closet before shutting the door.

She looked up at him, an exasperated sigh parting her lips, "Obviously _Not."_


	4. Wednesday

**A/N:** Sorry this is late. I had work today.

* * *

_**Wanton Wednesday**_

She was doing that thing again... that thing that drove him absolutely crazy in lust...

Wanton.

That thing where she brings the pinkish of her flesh in between the pearly whites of her teeth, dragging it back and forth, laving it with her tongue, moistening it...

Like he'd like to do.

He'd love to taste the wine she tips into her mouth, licking away the stray red droplets absently as she talked across the table to Lanie. He wanted to partake in the sweet tastes of it, mixed with an even sweeter, more savory Kate.

He wanted to stand her up, or push himself between her legs in the chair, lean over her and remove that glass from her hand. Hear the clink and scratch it made when he set it down and pushed it away from her.

The red liquid would swirl around in the round glass, licking at the sides as he licked his own lips, eyes on her. And then, he would lean over her, smooth his hands up her thighs, play with the hem of that blouse she's wearing, tease at the warm skin underneath.

Pressing her back into the chair, making her crane her neck, he'd slip his hands into her hair. Her soft caramel chocolate tendrils. Feeding the perfect waves between his fingers, cupping her ears and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

Castle loved her cheekbones, the way they dipped under his fingers, the softness, and warmth of her skin under the palms of his hands. Radiating through his entire body and bringing him to life. He loved the birthmark under her eye, kissed it often as he coasted his finger along the one on her cheek.

His fingers would draw in the story of her life, through her skin. The dips, the marks the heat, the way her face would twitch in response. Cheeks flushing, lips smiling, eyes narrowing or widening in pleasure, awe at the feel of him.

Then there was the sounds she made.

Her laugh... that one Ha! that sent a jolt of wonder and joy through his heart. He wanted to hear her laugh, _all_her laughs, even the ones that were meant to sound annoyed and failed. Her embarrassed laugh. The laugh she had for Lanie, the one he heard now as the M.E leaned over the table making suggestive eye waggles as she no doubt talked about him, or Espo.

The laugh that Kate could not deny. It would bubble up out of her even as she tried to hold it in. And when she let it go, it was that much more breathtaking. Like the one when they're in bed.

Taken by surprise, or just so thoroughly stated and amused by him.

And when she sighed... it was like heaven. That feather light gust of air followed by a beautiful pitch in surrender, in pleasure and bliss. That keen as he pushed into her, slid within in wet waiting walls. Drawing whimpers and moans from her desirable mouth. Her kissable, devourable lips.

And it didn't matter if it was a sound in exasperation, frustration, as long as he was the one who made it happen.

He wanted to be the one to coax everything possible out of her. To have any sort of affect he could on her. Because it was him... all him.. and she was so...new and different with him... he almost felt proud..

He _was _proud.

Not so much in himself. But in them. Together.

The lengths they went through to get here and now..

Maybe not _here_ because here was not in her apartment, or his loft... _alone._.. where he could touch her anywhere he wanted, kiss her hard and fast, soft and slow, even and measured. Feel the rise and fall of her chest against his, heavy breaths against his face as he dipped his hand into her pants and...

But they were at a dinner with Ryan and Jenny, Espo and Lanie...

And he wondered, as Jenny gave him a look across the table as he engaged the boys in an animated conversation about the difference between laser tag and paintball, that this was a date..a triple date. That maybe they all knew, and included them on coupley things.

Even though Lanie and Espo were not a couple...they were _something._

Not much more than him and Kate. And he hoped they would get there again someday. Because what they were, was amazing. And everyone should get a chance to feel that.

That flutter and heat that rose in him when she looked at him. Like she was doing now, and he had to keep up his charade, keep his hands moving as he talked to the boys, his eyes slanted to the corners so he could watch her watch him.

And oh god.

That look, as she did that _thing _with her mouth. With both of them together, it didn't take a sex genius to discern the meaning behind it.

Castle dropped his hands into his lap, scooting closer to the table as her foot finds his ankle. She was as much in want as he was, and they way she hid it, even though it seemed to seep right through her skin. His own brand of pheromones floating through the air, radiating off her body in heat.

It was electric, the way she could do that. She did it even before they were a them. An Us.

And at this point, feeling the tip of her heel ride up his pant leg slowly, her face completely the opposite, Castle had not a freaking clue how he had held back his impulses.

But he didn't though did he?

He may not have unleashed his desires on her, but he certainly lived them out. Relieved the tension of the day alone in his room, or the shower... in his writing of Nikki Heat.

In her sexy encounters with Jameson Rook.

But now.

It was fiction come to life.

Kate was _more _than his creation. More than he could have ever imagined. The character he concocted in his head may have been based off of Kate Beckett. But the woman he saw now, the woman he enjoyed in both familiar and new ways, was so much more enticing and exciting.

Castle shifted again in his chair. Now experiencing the other thing he loved so much about her.

Her touch.

Somehow... she knew exactly how to touch him. Where and when, the pressure, even when there wasn't. It was the anticipation, almost as good as the real thing.

And oh god did he want the real thing.

He wanted her hands all over him. Nails clawing up his chest, digging into the muscles of his back as he sent her over. Clutching to him, driving him in deeper, sliding against him, _on _him in the most delicious of frictions.

She was so rough, at times...bordering on painful, her eyes dark and devious, wicked.

But then... she could be quite the opposite. Nimble fingers light, tender and loving. Sex with Kate, wasn't just rampant, hard, fast and sinful. It was often times slow, unhurried, a long drawn out dance of two bodies in motion.

He _knew _her.

And he knew, looking over at her now, that she _was _infinite, intellectual, otherworldly.. abstract, eternal, and absolute.

Richard Castle could not write enough books, nor find the right words to describe her...because she was all of those things... and more... she was truly and undeniably, Extraordinary.

Kate cleared her throat, the teasing warmth of her foot vanishing from his ankle as she stood from her chair. Her eyes were calm, and yet dark, incredibly blunt in what it was she wanted from him.

She excused herself from the table, after making a comment about the drinks, and possibly thinking they could all go just one more round, and he nodded, as everyone else agreed. When she left, he too stood from their table, asking each of them what they'd like, it was on him.

And with their requests tucked into his mind, Castle tried to walk as calmly as he could towards the open bar of the restaurant.

"What are you thinking in that brain of yours?" Kate asked, pushing her hands through his hair at the nape of his neck. He had found himself at the bar, casually looking around until she sidled up to him, her hot breath at his ear.

She certainly knew how to get a rise out of him.

"Writing a romance novel." He said, turning around, and pulling her into him as he stood from the bar.

"Oh really?" She asked, her voice dripping into that soft, dangerous tone he only heard in the bedroom.

He nodded his head, leading her out of the main room and into a corridor. But he wasn't sure where to take them.

The ding of an elevator made the decision for him, and her lip fell between her teeth, eyes alight with mischief as she pulled him towards it, tugging him in roughly before the doors closed, and the collide into each other on the opposite wall.

"Yes really," He finally said, leaning away from her, his own eyes dangerous with lust as he backed himself into the emergency break, and pulled it. "I was thinking." He started towards her, watched the way her ankle came up to rub against her calf, hands out behind her as she held the rail. " of all the things I wanted to do..." He kissed her neck, her head already leaning to one side, inviting, and wanton.

She hummed, her fingers feeding into his hair, her gasps falling so freely from her mouth when he groped her inner thigh, pushing into her and she gasped again, feeling how much he wanted her already.

He always wanted her.

Proved it to her by sucking at her pulse, nipping his way to her jaw before muffling her moans with his mouth, slipping his tongue along hers, tasting the wine he craved before, craved her and everything she had to offer.

"To you... with you." He murmured into her skin, lips vibrating over the flushed, overheated flesh of her shoulder.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, her whole upper body flush with his, her heart beating wildly against his chest, her fingers pulsating against his scalp as his hands kneaded at her breasts, caressed her ribs, and then gripped at her ass, pushing her further into him.

They stood, in the middle of the elevator, panting breaths, so hot it was sure to fog up the tight enclosure. All he could hear was her want, her need for him, the fire rushing through his veins, pumping in his heart and sending it further south.

Castle was losing his mind, losing the ability to take in oxygen. Breathing heavily into her mouth, touching her everywhere possible, eliciting every sound imaginable from her until she stumbled back into the wall.

The impact made her laugh. That heavenly sound kissing at his lips as her head fell back, chest heavy under her disheveled blouse.

"I was playing them out in my head." He said when he caught his breath, stepping into her once more.

Kate looked up into his eyes, the mirth now replaced by desire, and started for the zipper of his suit pants. "Well." She said, pulling the zipper slowly, one tooth at a time, and slipping her hand inside.

His mouth fell open, eyes closing briefly as she wrapped her hand around him. And when he opened them, he could see that she had been doing the same thing across the table, hidden in her tame conversations with Lanie and Jenny.

With her other hand, she dropped her skirt, a long flowy black one, pooling at her feet in dark shadow, mixing with the smokey steam of her eyes. She pulled him towards her, his hands sliding her underwear aside, "Lets bring them to life." She murmured against his lips before he slid into her waiting heat.


	5. Thursday

_**Thoughtful Thursday**_

She was comfy.

Wrapped in a blanket on the couch, feet drawn up, knees against her chest. The TV was on low, just mere background noise as she clutched the blanket close to her chest, the fabric fisted in her hands as she laid back into the soft cushions.

She was tired.

Long day at work, a lot of running around, and even chasing down a suspect. Plowing him over with the force of her whole body, which she flexed now, stretching out the right muscles in her neck and back, the blanket sliding down her shoulder.

She felt the warmth of his hand as he spread his fingers out over her skin, pulling the blanket back over her shoulders, and resting his hands there for a moment. Kate tipped her head back, looking up at him over the back of the couch, his blue eyes caring and affectionate.

Her hand slipped out of the blankets, sliding into the inviting warmth of his hand and pulling him around the couch until he flopped down next to her. Castle bumped into her shoulder before he righted himself, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, and tracing patterns on her arm.

Kate sighed comfortably, leaning into his broad shoulder, head using him as a pillow as she snuggled.

But she wanted to get closer, bury herself in the warmth of his arms. Fold into him and just, be with him. She shifted turning towards him and opening her blanket, letting the cooler air of her apartment play along her skin until she pushed at him, pressing him down with her cheek to his jaw until he laid back against the cushions, and wrapped his arms around her silently.

A sigh escaped her, her body sinking into him. Melting into his strong embrace. After a while, the murmurs of the tv drawn out by the sound of his heartbeat, the breath against her cheek as she smoothed her hand to his mouth, face still pressed lazily against his jaw.

His bottom lip was dry against her thumb, and she pulled it down slowly, feeling his exhale ghost along her skin, rising a heat within her even as she laid so still and relaxed on him. He wrapped one leg around hers, pulling her even closer to him, the pocket of his jeans rubbing at her thinner pj pants.

It dragged down, the soft flesh of her navel touching the rougher material. The cold button of his jeans pressed into her, sending a shiver through her, and she rose up, hand pressing into his chest, cheek going cold as it left his face. Castle looked up at her, his hand creeping up her sides, further pulling up her tank top and spreading his fingers along her back.

A smile flitted across Kate's face as he traced her back. Soothing his hands within the confines of her tank, up to her shoulders, curling around them and back down again to tease at her hips.

Kate hummed, loving the tender friction of his palms, and touched attentively to his face, thumb caressing under his eyes, the wrinkles catching at her skin as she moved over his cheekbones. She extended her hands on either sides, slowly rubbing his jaw as she leaned in.

And she hovered, just taking in all the sensations, the warmth of his body, the ebb and flow of his easy touch.

So _natural _and freeing.

She hummed again, it rippled along her skin until her lips pressed lazily to his. He hummed back at her, mouth opening just a little, tongue laving along her bottom lip languidly and without rush.

Everything was unhurried, as she opened her mouth completely to him, that steady gliding of their tongues, the leisure expedition of her mouth, as his hands continued to explore her skin, roaming down her back until they snuck under her pj pants, and gripped her ass.

She moaned into his mouth, swiveling her hips, grinding into him, as one of her hands left his face. Her nails raked lightly down his chest, grazing over the tight maroon shirt, and then curling around the hem.

His back arched a little off the couch so she could tug it up over his head. The warmth of his touch leaving her momentarily, until she too, pulled off her own tank, and felt once again, the hot pulse of his palms at her back.

Castle's attention was once again at her ass, pushing down her pj pants along with her underwear until his fingers expanded over her cheeks. Gripping her to him even as he shifted beneath her, turning them over until she was smooshed down into the cushions, and he was hovering over her.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, rising up to meet him as he opened his mouth, her tongue delving inside once more to taste at the hot laziness that overtook them. She could feel everything. The breath exhaled from his nose onto her face, the slow drag of his jeans as he had unzipped and started removing them, pulling them down his legs, and shucking them onto the floor with hers. And then the smoothing of his thighs along the outside of hers until he layed completely over her under the blanket..

Castle pressed himself wantonly against her before rising and fitting his knees between her legs, opening her up for him. Everything about it was slow and deliberate, the tender touch of his fingers as he coasted them up her sides, falling down to her naked chest, pushing her softly into the cushions and kissing her so thoroughly and amorously.

And when he sunk into her, there was nothing rushed nor aggressive about it. It was gentle, and poignant. His movements were measured, precise. The raw feel of him sliding within her in a mild ease of friction.

She arched into him, a relaxed sigh leaving her lips as she wrapped herself around him, pulling him and moving her hips to every one of his slow deep strokes. It was soft and yet, it set a spark, a seeping warmth of liquid fire pooling around him, and he picked up the pace, just a little. Just enough to send her head falling back into the cushions, and her mouth sucking at his tongue as she moaned.

Her fingers wove into his hair, twisting the soft brown locks in her fingers, gliding her hips in and out, wrapping her leg around his thigh, her heel pressing into the hard muscle.

Castle groaned as he dove in deeper, reaching the inner recesses of her desire. His soft even strokes forcing her farther into the couch, sinking along with her as her mouth opened on a silent gasp, hitting just the right spot, and she could feel herself start to tremble.

A quake as the easy rhyme ignited a series of spasms just as she felt him twitch and ripple with the same intense crackle of pleasure.

Kate arched into him, rising up, joining their hips in blissful fusion, her entire body quivering and coiling around him. Clenching and unclenching as he pulled out, shuddering hard and exhaling long hot breathes into her mouth before he sunk back into her, deepening his invasion in one fluid motion that sent her spiraling.

Flashes of white hot flame licked at her bones, every join of their bodies more intense than the last. Every retreat a delicious agony, and she burnt beneath him, pulling him into the hellish, heavenly, salacious oblivion.


	6. Friday

_**Fevered Friday**_

Castle raised the chocolate syrup high above her naked flesh, the melting mahogany of the syrup in contrast to the paleness of her milky soft skin, and he watched, with attentive blue eyes, as the thick liquid started to pour out of the bottle.

It seems like an ever slow descent, until Kate gasped, rising up just the slightest when it dripped like molasses onto her shoulder.

Cold sweet chocolate dripping onto her hot skin, so close she wanted to taste it. Lick the thick syrup from his tongue, and feel the wet slide of her syrup soaked skin over his. Making him just as sticky and slippery as she was.

The Hershey syrup pooled in the dip between her collarbone and her shoulder, spreading out in a mass of sweet ecstasy. Chilled against her skin which bubbled up with simmering flame, melting the chocolate.

He put the bottle down, and moved beside her, knees brushing at her sides as his head leaned in, lips puckering as if he was about to whistle.

Kate moaned when she felt it, the cool air from his wet lips blowing on the syrup, pushing it hard until it flowed like a slow waterfall over the bone and started dribbling towards her breast.

Her skin began to tremble, that delicious cold whisper of air gusting along her skin, forcing the chocolate down until it no longer needed encouragement. Seeping over the mounded flesh of her right breast, and stopping, hindered by the peak of her nipple.

She inhaled sharply, eyes averted down as she watched the bubble of chocolate, mixed in the dark blues of his eyes, before she exhaled. The rise and fall sending the syrup over the curve of her breast, slowly, erotically until it vanished from sight.

But she could feel it, that agonizingly sweet ease of it's treacherous path, dragging a lighter, thinner trail along her skin before it streamed like a river into her belly button.

The bed shifted beneath her, pushing down as her body moved into the dips. She hadn't realized she'd closed her eyes, and when she opened them, he was above her, hovering with his knees on either side of her hips.

Castle looked down at her, his knees shaking against her naked flesh, eyes dark as he traveled the length of her, licking his lips as he thought about tasting her, and that chocolate.

That intoxicating flavor of Kate Beckett, mixed in with the thick sweet syrup.

She kept still, fisting her hands into the sheets beneath her, trying not to reach out to him, her lips pursed as not to open them and beg, or jump him too soon. But he was taking too much time, she could feel the sticky syrup adhering to her skin, wanted to drown in the feel of his...

Kate gasped.

His head having dipped down, hair brushing at her chin before his hot, wet tongue licked at the pool of chocolate at her collarbone experimentally. She writhed beneath him, wiggling her hips and forcing herself into the bed, arms taut and clenched in the sheets as he let the entirety of his tongue lay over her.

Castle pressed into her, the salty taste of her sweat, mixed with the chocolate as he brought his tongue back into his mouth. Swirling it within, he adjusted himself over her, letting one hand caress at her quivering sides, and delving in again, right over the curve of her bone and sucking it into his mouth.

She moaned loudly, hot labored breaths into his hair as he sucked and salivated, his tongue over her flushed hot skin, laving dreamily as he drifted lower. He could hear her, amongst the heavy breathing, her chest bumping into his nose as he continued towards her nipple. He instinctively knew that she was licking her lips.

Wanted to partake in the taste.

But she had to wait, and Kate arched off the bed and into his waiting mouth, his teeth grazing her pert nipple before he sucked it clean of chocolate.

Kate gasped biting down hard on her lip, moaning over them, the sounds spilling from her as he kneaded her other breast in the palm of his large hand, sucking and teasing at the other with his expert tongue.

Eliciting every feeling and murmur imaginable from her as she was forced back into the bed by his mouth. Feasting on her sweet covered flesh, taking love bites out of her as if she was a chocolate covered cherry.

The most delicious, delectable, juicy cherry.

_Ripe _for the taking.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

With the chocolate licked clean from her breast, the glistening trail of syrup guiding him towards her navel, Castle stopped his ministrations, letting go of her nipple with a wet pop and humming against her skin.

Kate fought against her control, her wrists twisted on the sheets, abdomen quivering as she held herself down. Twitching beneath his tongue as he continued to lick at her chocolate covered skin.

"Castle." She gritted, the air seething through her teeth as she looked down at him.

His silent gaze met hers, her eyes matching that of the dark chocolate hershey syrup that he now blew up out of her belly button, the cool air sending a shiver through her, and she gave in, unlocking her white knuckled fingers from the sheets and smoothing them into his hair, down his neck and over his shoulders.

Her fingers fell off him when he moved, down lower on her body as the chocolate oozed down her hot burning flesh, turning it more into hot fudge as it trickled in the arch of her hips.

Castle nipped, once, twice at her skin, licking and pressing at her side with his hand, light and hard pressures as he slid them downwards.

Kate growled, cupping either side of his face and pulling him up to her. She'd had enough, wanted to taste everything he had, and she opened her mouth, tongue ready and delved inside.

The flavors burst to life on her tongue, pooling in their mouths, fused by the sugary saliva that had licked the sticky syrup from her skin, and now sharing in the decadent dessert that was Kate.

_Them._

Mixed together like a smooth chocolate milk shake.

With lips parting around each other, Castle pulled back, ignoring her whimpered plea. Her bottom lip, succulent and clinging to the last drop of syrup between their mouths was bathed with his tongue before he traversed the length of her body, once again reaching for the bottle.

He spread her hips wide, laid her bare before him, his thumbs digging into the narrow grooves of her pelvis, before with slow and deliberate movement he uncapped the syrup and turned the bottle upside down.

Slower than she could stand.

And yet she watched in awe and fascination as the rivers of her destruction ran from the bottle to the waiting curve of her thigh.

In one steady sweep Castle covered the length of her leg, from hip to thigh in dainty drizzles, knee to calf in sensual swirls, up and over the arch of her foot, until he came to rest at the tip of her toe.

Licking the remnants of chocolate from the bottle, Castle recapped it with his teeth, chasing the lid with his tongue before he discarded the bottle over his shoulder. His eyes never leaving hers as he sucked the chocolate from her foot before it slid over her skin and into the bed.

He pulled the tips of her toes into his mouth one by one, removing every trace from her skin before sucking on her ankle bone. The protrusion of bone hard under his teeth as he bit down, hearing her hiss.

Castle dragged her heel up and into his shoulder, using the arch of her leg to his advantage and attacking the skin on the underside of her knee with narrow minded focus.

Biting down on the quivering muscle of her calf, the tip of his tongue invaded the groove, played over her pulse and pressed at it over and over again, until it came to life beneath his mouth, hard heavy thuds against his wet muscle.

Kate moaned, dragging her other leg up the bed, sliding over the sheets and pressing the heel into his ass, encouraging him further, and growling when his hands left her.

Dipping into the pool of chocolate seeping into the mattress and touching the tips of each covered finger to her stomach. Smearing it with his thumb around her belly button chasing the ripple over her ab muscles, he grazed his teeth sharply, riding the wave lower, nuzzling the curve of her pelvic bone.

She rose off the bed. Her entire back lifting, barely supported by her shoulders, desperate to feel his mouth pressing at her skin, his seeking tongue. Kate needed to feel it pulse against her flesh before she sunk back down into the bed.

Her heel dug into him, hard and almost painfully as she rolled her hips, her head falling from side to side, hair spread messily along the pillow as he pulled her off them, down towards the end of the bed.

She was moaning, soft whimpers and keening sighs falling so freely and willingly from her mouth as he slid his hand beneath her, hand expanding her lower back and lifting her up, supporting her as he finally, hovered his mouth exactly where she wanted him. Writhing in the palm of his hand, feeling his hot breath coast over her, waves of heat emanating from her before he lapped at her juices.

And when he took in that first taste, tangy, sharp and sweet, Castle groaned in appreciation, the sound vibrating through her body, as he indulged in a taste far more satisfying and erotic than any rich chocolate.


	7. Saturday

Thank you to **kimmiesjoy **for being my proofreader :D

* * *

_**Sated Saturday**_

She suddenly arched off the bed, nearly slipping to the floor as the remaining tremor, buried deep within, uncoiled and erupted, overtaking her. The slow retreating slide of Castle's thick body made her shiver as he pulled out, pulled back from her. Every withdrawn inch of him catching at the fading sparks within her tensing muscles, making her moan, long and low.

Kate stretched as a high pitched sigh, keened out of her mouth. Arms expanding outwards, brushing at the floor as her knees unbent, falling down to the bed. She sighed again, relief and delicious tension whooshing out of her body as her fingers and toes curled and she sunk, down deep and sated into the sheets.

She felt him beside her, his own soaked body taking in as much air as possible, and pushing it up and out into the bedroom. His voice a strong rasp, tired and most definitely satisfied by the sounds of it.

They were both spent.

A laugh escaped her, struggling up through her chest, and vibrating out with one sharp HA, before a few smaller, heavy giggles chased it from her wide, sated grin.

Her hand came up, unfurling from the sweat dampened sheets, and pushed into her hair. Feeling the ice of her fingertips prodding at her fevered flesh. Tangling her fingers in the long messy waves tumbling down and fisting in them briefly before letting her hand bang down on the floor with a heavy sigh.

She lay in panting breaths, sideways across the sheets, head dangling off the bed, hair touching the floor. She could feel every fevered wave as it passed through her lungs, short beats of bated breath whispering out of her in bursts, chest heaving, eyes fluttering madly.

Her internal muscles would fire tiny pulses, leftover sensations that would catch her unaware. Every now and then, little flares would burst, quivering and unpopping as the waves of pleasure died away.

Kate was coming down.

From one of the most delicious of highs. Spiraling, a cacophony of images and fantasies mixing, and lingering in her mind.

Drunk on his skin, his smell, and the way it combined with their sweat that laid over her skin. The feel of it drying, cooling on her burning body.

She was still rippling with it, tiny spasms in her abdomen, ghosting down her legs and tingling through her every nerve. She was a live-wire. Sparking in various places, unable to move as if paralyzed with euphoria.

Fire... she was still on fire.

It was licking at her skin, boiling in her blood, flowing like white hot flame through her bloodstream. She could hear it...the fast flowing, poisonous river of heated sex, the pounding, erratic beating, flutter of her heart in her ears. Feel the pulsation of every last inch of her body.

She was fevered with it.

Detoxing from the sweet, salty medicine of his mouth. That healing, aching warmth of his touch. The clawing, surging, soothing thrust of his hips.

She was _in _heat.

A red hot sultry ethereal being.

Floating back down to her own body. Stuck in her own version of limbo. Neither here nor there. Just on the cusp of falling into a blissful sleep, or waking completely and doing it all again.

Wrapping her naked body around his, and catching fire once again.

Kate curled her toes, dragging her overly sensitive skin against the bed as she pulled her leg up. Limbs aching, the muscles in her abdomen quivering and sending sparks through her. The memories of his hands as they coasted up her sides, flint to her senses as he peppered her wet, opened mouthed kisses.

She could still feel them.

The ghost of his love and lust across her flesh as her leg gave way to the gravitational pull of unadulterated satisfaction. The soft tangled sheets fluffed up with cold air when her leg hit the bed, spreading her wide open on the bed as he shifted somewhere close by.

His arm brushed her foot, sending tingles and shivers so overwhelming he might as well have been on top of her. Kissing her deeply and pushing her back up into the high she was still so heavenly coming down from.

But she could feel it ending, even as his warm skin brushed her again, sweat from his naked flesh sticking to hers and reigniting the craving.

The passion.

That thrumming vibration straight to her wet heat laid out for him as she sighed and pulled her fingers through her damp, knotted hair.

Her fingers touched the floor, neck craning even further back before she tried lazily to hoist herself up. But she swung back lightly, head pressing against the bed, and she wanted to laugh when she saw her bra splayed out underneath.

And then he rolled over, the mattress jiggling underneath her as he seemed to exaggerate his movements before flopping down on his stomach with a groan. Kate sighed, closing her eyes and laying the back of her hand over her eyes as she finally caught her breath.

"What." He panted as he rose up on his elbows and looked over at her. "Got into you?" He asked, flitting his hand up the inside of her exposed thigh.

He groped at it, no doubt remembering how they had not so long ago been pressed into his sides, squeezing and releasing as she straddled him. Sinking down on him so fast he had no time to catch his breath, and clutched at her hips as she picked up her pace. His eyes had nearly rolled into the back of his head as it hit the pillow and he choked on a groan.

Kate's skin twitched beneath his fingertips, her body already starting to pulse as the blood pumped faster, growing hotter and flushing her skin.

"You." She said, taking hold of the covers to bring herself up, catching at his arm as her body threatened to fall back. She dug her nails into his flesh, pinching his skin before soothing it, rubbing her hand up and down his arm, kneading at his bicep.

Castle grinned, leaning on his hips, the sheet tight around him, but she could see that he was more than ready for another round. One hand pulled her closer, noses brushing before their lips met in a slow, wet kiss.

Soft pecks before she pulled back, smoothing her hand up his chest as one of his hands played with her hair, and the other moved even closer to the heat radiating from between her legs.

He hummed, teasing his fingers over her pulsing flesh. "Yes. Yes I did."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Thanks you very much, all of you who have reviewed/faved/folowed :D


End file.
